


peachy lips

by gyufire



Series: johnjae challenge [14]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28140900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyufire/pseuds/gyufire
Summary: part 14 of the johnjae challengelipbalm
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: johnjae challenge [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061471
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	peachy lips

they are all tipsy enough for taeyong and doyoung to start discussing rankings among them, and for yuta to encourage them, johnny notes as he passes the blunt to jaehyun next to him.

the pair are now deciding who is the best “tequila shot taker” with yuta suggesting they test it out, but mark stops them claiming there’s no lime at their home.

they settle on ten, who bows in thanks “it’s because i’m good at swallowing”

jaehyun scowls next to him and johnny snickers.

“ok next next” taeyong flails about “best lips”

“hm that depends, there are good lips for kissing and good lips for dick sucking, there’s a difference” yuta ponders.

“ok for kissing, then” doyoung shrugs

johnny watches horrified as all of them choir variations of the same name “jaehyunie” “jae-hyung” “jaehyun-ah”

the mentioned boy just giggles away, taking a drag of the blunt in his hands.

johnny turns to look at his dear friends, who are pissing themselves laughing at this point “have all of you kissed my boyfriend already?”

“probably dude, he is a very touchy drunk and you’ve just been here for two years” ten explains.

“it’s the lower lip” taeil pipes up, like he’s explaining a complicated theory.

“and he wears lipbalm like it’s a religion, so it’s very soft” yuta reaches to poke jaehyun’s cheek.

“uh” johnny settles down, it’s all true, and jaehyun’s lipbalm obsession also pleases him for other, naughtier reasons.

“ok, now that that’s settled, best lips for dick sucking then” taeyong resumes the council. that one doesn’t seem so obvious, so they all ponder for a while.

“johnny hyung?” ten suggests “they’re the plushiest ones” he explains.

several nods follow the statement and jaehyun breaks into laughter “oh ho ho you betcha”

and before johnny can smother his dear boyfriend with a throw pillow, the younger adds “but i don’t think the lips are the best part of it-”

“alright” johnny finally does shut his boyfriend up with the closest pillow.

their friends are distracted laughing, so they don’t see jaehyun hugging the pillow, winking at johnny and pulling him for a kiss.

peach flavoured lip balm flooding his senses, johnny kisses him back.

**Author's Note:**

> i had accidentally posted this on the wrong tag if u saw it I'm sorry I was high


End file.
